vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heaven Ascension DIO
|-|Heaven Ascension DIO= |-|The World Over Heaven= Summary Heaven Ascension DIO is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. In an alternate timeline outside of the canon series, DIO is successful in killing the Joestars. He then proceeds with his plan of achieving Heaven and unlocks godly powers with his new Stand: The World Over Heaven. With his new abilities, he begins to create anomalies all over previous and future timelines, both from his own universe and from other universes. His plan is to conquer the Joestars over every possible universe and create a truly ideal world of his own. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C. At least 8-C with The World Over Heaven, Unknown with Reality Overwrite Name: Heaven Ascension DIO, "DIO, Gone To Heaven", Heavenly DIO Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Vampire, Stand User, the Noble One (By his followers) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Has all of the abilities from his canon counterpart, Can cast Lightning Bolts, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 3), Enhanced Regeneration (High-Mid be the same as his canon counterpart. Can heal any injuries instantly with TWOH, albeit this has to be done manually by hand), Time Stop (Can stop time via The World Over Heaven), Corruption (Type 2), Power Bestowal (Grants the ability to travel through Parallel Universes and through Time to anyone he corrupts), Time Travel, Soul Manipulation (Can steal souls and make them his slaves as well as absorb them to further increase his power), Reality Overwrite, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification (Allows Heaven DIO to turn whatever he wishes into reality, being able to use it to overwrite/warp people and things out of existence in any dimension by touching them, as well as nullifying attacks, like GER and Tusk Act 4. Valentine himself said that he would have not been able to stop him even if he had had the full Holy Corpse), Can resurrect the dead, Dimensional Travel (Can arrive at any reality he wishes), BFR (Through Teleportation and Time Travel), Creation (He created the Over Heaven Area), Summoning (Can summon some sort of Purple Aura to attack his enemies. Able to summons his minions, like Enya the Hag), possibly Fate Manipulation (Scaling from Jotaro's Reality-Warping powers). The Corpse Parts grant him the following abilities: Holy Manipulation, Purification, Resistance to Transmutation and to Corruption Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Should be superior to his canon self). At least Building level+ with The World Over Heaven (Harmed Star Platinum; Should be superior to its previous form), Unknown with Reality Overwrite (Created the Over Heaven Area, a dimension with dozens of stars in it. Overwrote Funny Valentine's existence so that he no longer existed "anywhere", referring to the infinite dimensions there are) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with at least Massively FTL reactions. Infinite with The World Over Heaven (Countered Gold Experience Requiem) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50. At least Class K with The World Over Heaven Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ physically (Would have instantly killed Jotaro by himself had he not pulled the golden bracelets up at the last second). At least Building Class+ with The World Over Heaven Durability: At least Building level+ (Survived a direct punch from Star Platinum to the head, although he had to heal from it afterwards); Regeneration and immortality makes him difficult to kill (The main timeline DIO's bracelets were use to cause a paradox on Heaven DIO's arms, but they were still healing afterwards). At least Building level+ with The World Over Heaven Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Standard melee range physically. 10 meters with The World Over Heaven (The farther away it gets from DIO the weaker it gets). Tens of meters when casting thunderbolts. Multiversal+ with teleportation, summoning, soul manipulation and absorption, BFR, and Reality Overwrite (Can erase a target from any dimension by touching them and overwriting them and arrive at any reality he wishes when there are an infinite amount of them) Standard Equipment: The World Over Heaven *'Occasional Equipment:' The Corpse Parts Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: He is not immune to paradoxical damage. Heaven DIO's powers come from his hands and fists; Should they get wounded or injured in any way, DIO will not be able to overwrite reality until they heal Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The World Over Heaven (TWOH):' The World Over Heaven is a Stand that heavily resembles the original The World's design, but is now accompanied in white-and-gold colors to signify its new form. It still attacks with physical strikes and activates its ability by contact. **'Reality Overwrite:' DIO can overwrite any instance of reality by contact from either him or TWoH. With it, he can manipulate and change whatever he likes with said object. **'Time Stop:' Dio in this form retains the ability to stop time itself from his Canon Counterpart. While the duration of his time-stop should be superior to his Part 3 counterpart, it's unknown how much time it fully lasts in this form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusives Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Time Travelers Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Holy Users Category:Purification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Narcissists Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier